


His

by iAnneart



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAnneart/pseuds/iAnneart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy hates humans with every single inch of his cruel soul, for having what he can never have. But now he has a plan to take it all away... and soon, it will be only his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Love

_*Creo en ti, y en este amor,_  
 _que me envuelto indestructible y detuvo mi caida libre*_

* * *

"Remember to oil it every day."

"...Yeah."

"Be sure to check that the screws are tight too!"

"Mmm."

"Wipe off the water when you get out of the tub."

"Right."

Slightly annoyed, she leaned into him. "Hey, are you listening?" A three second silence covered the two, before Edward finally responded with a bored "...yeah."

"Geez!" Winry whipped her head back, through with trying to have a conversation. The sound of the train coming from a distance took their attention, and Winry stood up, squinting to see the monstrous machine. "Ah, here it comes." She broke their silence, after finally catching a glimpse of the locomotive quickly powering into proximity. Ed still sat on the bench, only this time his eyes were resting on the blonde girl to his side, a clear expression of conflicting emotions washing all over his face. The train was finally at the station, coming to a complete halt and letting out high-pressured steam as it waited for its newest passenger to come on board. It was time to say goodbye.

"Good grief, you're probably going to break it and have to come back again for me to fix it." Her eyes were trained onto the last auto mail limb, his left leg. The boy turned around, waving his hand dismissively, already heading for the entrance of the train.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Her face split into a small but warm smile. "Whenever you need maintenance, be sure to call for an appointment." He kept walking nonchalantly, grumbling another  _Yeah_ before stepping in the threshold. To the blonde mechanic's surprise, he halted at the entrance for a while before his head hung low as if pondering something. " _Appointment?_ " He whispered more to himself, various thoughts whirling around his head and then turned to face her. A short pause settled between the two before she finally asked pleasantly. "What? _"_

He finally opened his mouth. "Winry." The single word was filled with unspoken meaning, which concerned the blonde. She was waiting for him to continue but it seemed that he had clamped his mouth shut again.

"What?" She couldn't help but pester. "Just come out and say it." Edward's expression turned into one of panic. He tried to make phrases, but his throat suddenly felt like a desert; dry as hell and he couldn't even get one word in! He swallowed over and over again, in hopes of reclaiming his voice back. Unfortunately, the longer he took to speak, the blush that was splashed all over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose became redder and redder.

_Idiot! Just say it! It's not that hard, just open your goddamn mouth and-_

" **EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!** " He shouted in a very loud and probably unnecessary tone, his index finger pointing at Winry assertively. "Huh?"

"I'll give you half of my life, if  _you_  give me half of yours!" He yelled, his eyes widening with each word he blurted out, and held his breath subconsciously. A fairly uncomfortable silence settled between them, as they both stared into each other. Winry's puzzled expression became one of complete and utter shock, and she opened her mouth slowly, a gasp escaping her lips. She then reacted in a way that he wasn't expecting her to.

"Awe, Geez, why do alchemists have to be like this?" She groaned in exasperation, hanging her head and putting a hand to her forehead as if contemplating the sheer idiocy of his words. Ed was frozen in spot, taken back by her words. "The principle of Equivalent Exchange is all nonsense, isn't it?"

"What did you say!?" He shouted once again, his pointed finger turned accusing. "It's NONSENSE!" Winry emphasized her point matter-of-factly. "Never mind half, I'll give you all of it!" The golden-eyed boy was speechless. There was a pregnant pause. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she took in the implications of her words for the first time and let out embarrassed squeak. Her cheeks started to burn up intensely, and her eyes were wide and fearful

"Ah! Err, ok! Maybe not  _all of it!"_  She shot her hands forward, in a subconscious attempt to make her declaration seem much less intimate. Her fingers nervously started counting, first with nine up.

"90 percent- No! 80 percent." She lowered one finger anxiously; her face could compete with a ripe tomato. He lowered his arm, and looked at her trying to make sense of her jumbled mind with awe in his eyes. Her hands were trembling slightly. "70... no, that won't work. Okay 85." Ed had a ridiculous grin plastered on his mouth. Finally, it seemed like the young woman had come to a decision, all with a nervous smile on her face.

"Yeah! I'd be willing to give you that much!" The stifled snickers from Ed were heard and she turned around rapidly, eyes dancing in anger. "WHAT?" Her furious tone caused him to now laugh loudly and obnoxiously for quite a while. Her eyes were narrowed with anger and embarrassment. His hands gripped his stomach. Laughing proving too much for his abdominal. "Sorry!" He piped, before laughing once more, doubling over "ED!"

"Ah, you really are amazing! You turn equivalent exchange on its ear so easily!" Winry's eyes narrowed once more, feeling humiliated. "What do you mean? Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I'm not." He stood from his doubled over position, and took a step closer to her beautiful face. A heart-warming smile was present in the former pipsqueak's face as he now towered over Winry, but only by a few arm raised up to caress the soft hair on the back of her head, and Winry froze in terror. ' _Oh God, what is he doing_?' His other arm circled around her back, and- Oof! She felt her body squished against his own as Edward enveloped her in a tight hug. Her eyes widened. Oh. It was just a hug... The initial twinge of disappointment quickly faded away as she melted into his embrace. "You cheered me up. Thanks. I'm off." He said swiftly, but with kindness in his voice. She returned his embrace, arms linking together in the back as she took in his touch, his scent. All if it.

She was going to miss him.

"Mm-hm! Come back soon!" She replied cheerfully.

He was now in his train, already on his way to West. For studying. Research. The combination of Alkahestry and Alchemy was very advanced in that area. One journey ended, and now another one begins. It seemed like that was his calling at times, but he knew he couldn't live like this forever. He didn't  _want_  to spend the rest of his life as a traveling nomad, no. What he wanted, _who_  he wanted, was currently waving him goodbye.

 _'Come back soon!'_  He replayed her words in his head. He knew that the type of research that he was studying would take at least a couple years. Maybe four or five. It could even be six years. 'I swear, Win. I'll come back home... Sooner than you know. '

His eyes closed, as he nodded off to sleep.

It was going to be a long trip.

.

.

.

"Granny! I'm back!"

Winry slammed the front door with her foot a little harshly. She couldn't use her hands since both of them were occupied with large boxes of auto mail equipment that she had bought from Rush Valley.

It had been exactly one year since the day Ed left to West and studied alchemy more extensively. Throughout all the time, Winry had surprisingly been very busy. She had been in her house, at her auto mail workshop for about two months when Garfield called her to tell her that in Rush Valley everyone missed her greatly, and was begged to come back until she finally gave in. For the last remaining eight months, she had been in Rush Valley as THE mechanic, earning herself the title of one of the most amazing auto mail engineers ever existed... and one of the youngest too! Sooner or later, she got homesick and decided to bid the town goodbye. She would be returning to her dear home that was Resembool. And she was finally here! After taking a few steps, the heavy boxes were proving too much for her, as she stumbled a bit and everything came crashing down in an avalanche.

_Whack!_

A large metal wrench that came out of one particular box had collided with her head on the impact, much to a similar fashion in how she would throw her trusty wrench at Edward's noggin. "OW!" She rubbed her throbbing head in agony. "...So that is how it feels like..." She grumbled, lying there in pain, imagining Ed laughing his ass off.

She removed her hand from the sore spot on her head, and was shocked to see crimson liquid staining the skin, and lining her entire palm. Winry double checked with the other hand, resting it slightly on the painful spot and quickly withdrawing it to see it. Just as she suspected, there was blood all over it. "I didn't think I hit myself that bad." She muttered as she stood up shakily, making a lot more tools and raw metal material hit the floor in a loud clatter. The mess could be cleaned up later. "Granny?" She called out again, but was met with silence.

She entered the kitchen and started rummaging the drawers until she found what she was looking for. The white washcloth was put under the faucet and dampened before being placed at the blonde girl's bleeding wound. Winry then exited the kitchen and started to go upstairs, still in search for her grandmother. The Rockbell household felt eerily quiet and it was a bit unsettling for the mechanic. She went to her grandma's room opened to see that it was empty. She checked the auto mail shop. Nothing. Her room. Again, nothing. The only room left in the house was the guest room. Why the hell would Granny be there? Nevertheless, Winry walked up to the mahogany door and opened it. Empty!

_Huh. That's strange._

Winry knocked on the two bathrooms in the house to no avail. There was nobody there. The girl pondered to herself where the heck her granny might have gotten herself into. She walked herself downstairs again, and plopped down her comfortable brown couch in the living, her head was really starting to hurt. "Maybe I should lie down for a while..." She said to herself, and looked upstairs, to where her room was. Ugh. Too far away.

'I'll just stay here.' As her head touched the cushion, the gauze substitute fell over with a slight thud to the wooden floor beneath her. "Damn." The cloth was more red than white with her blood. She didn't feel dizzy or anything so she stood up quickly and went to the bathroom to wash her face, since it was getting covered with blood. She knew what to do, just apply enough pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. Winry looked at the cut with the bathroom mirror, and saw that though it bleed a lot, it wasn't a deep cut. It wouldn't need stitches.

A noise was heard downstairs.

She was immediately silent, alert.

It sounded like the front door opening. Someone was in the house. Winry sighed in relief. That was probably her granny. With a fresh washcloth pressed up firmly on the top of her head, stopping the incessant bleeding, she ran downstairs, her jaw almost hit the floor when she saw the person that standing there inside her home. In her stupor, she dropped the cloth to the floor. A blanket of silence covered the two.

"Edward?"

The blonde man gave her a smile that made shivers run down her spine.

"I'm back, Winry. And I'm staying for good."

* * *

_*Yo le pregunte a un pastor, del Amor y el me dijo,  
que se lo entregara a Dios*_


	2. Inferno

.

.

_Falling._

_He felt like he was falling into a pitch black abyss with no hope of getting out._

_The flames that were nowhere to be found were licking at the soles of his feet, and were starting to burn his back and legs. He tried to scream out in pain, but it felt like his mouth refused to obey. He would suffer in silence, like he deserved. He tried to grab on to something to stop his descent, or even slow it down, but there was nothing to hold on to. It was painfully obvious by the agonizing screams and shrieks that he couldn't block from his hearing that he was entering the realm that no soul ever wanted to go. That realm that had no chance of escaping. One that guaranteed an eternity of misery._

_But how? This couldn't be happening to him. It just couldn't!_

_Yet, here he was, plummeting to his demise and there was nothing he could do about it. Then again... he couldn't say that this fate was unbecoming to him. Every soul that he had trapped inside his body, every death that made his own hands stained in blood was the cause. There could not possibly exist a more fitting place for him than this one. The horrid shrieking grew louder, making the black blood inside him pulse in his eardrum rhythmically. Where was all of this wretched shrieking coming from? He asked himself, wincing. Then he realized the loudest screams were coming from his now gaping mouth._

_The pain... the excruciating pain... When would it stop?_

_He then heard his own words, the words that he had said in cruel glee.-"The look on his face! The despair of being shot dead by someone with his beloved wife's face!" He had a malicious grin at the time, almost hugging himself from the pure exhilaration. "Ah! It was terrific!" His eyes burned in wicked delight. - Of course. The pain would never stop. He loved to see others in that same despair, so he deserved to be in it forever. Even he knew that it was fair. Equivalent exchange, one might call it, even if he scoffed at the alchemic term so many times before. He never did believe in that type of shit. He just took what he wanted and never paid heed to any 'price' he had to pay. Now, he was paying greatly. More greatly that he had ever imagined in his entire life._

_His kind would have their eyes sewn shut, for the great pleasure of witnessing others in sorrow. It would be similar to the way his own eyes boiled from within at the cause of a certain vengeful bastard. He could already feel it. The burning steel wire that pierced both his eyelids at the same time, looping over and over around his eyes, making them close eternally. The flames engulfed his body, heating the wires and charring his skin._

_Burning._

_Burning._

_Black tendrils wrapped themselves along his blistering wrists and ankles. One significantly thick tendril wrapped around his abdomen tightly: so tight that he felt like he was going to be crushed. It was destroying his pure essence, his flesh. He attempted to scream once again but when he opened his lips, his entire mouth was filled with thick blood that overflowed his chin and dripped down his tight black top. A sickening gurgling was the only sound that escaped his throat._

_It was the end for him. And yet, he still could not accept it. '_

_I don't deserve to be here, only scum that are humans belong here!'_

_His own thoughts clashed in conflict with others that said that his pride would get him nowhere. If it was true, then why was he there? Why was he descending to the fire if he did not have a soul? He didn't have a soul... did he?_

_He was a pure and perfect sin! By any logic, sins shouldn't have a soul...But yet, it seems like he did after all, since he was falling to his ultimate demise. And then, the unadulterated terror overrode his being. This was actually happening. He was descending to eternal torment and torture. Endless fire just like how he experienced right before he died-!_

_He never believed in any type of God in all of the one hundred and seventy five years he lived, and now he found himself in a position that made him sick to his stomach._

_Praying._

_* What am I doing? *_

_Asking for forgiveness._

_* How low I have fallen... *_

_Fear of this fate did that to people, even human-hating homunculi, whether you believe in a supernatural divine entity or not. It didn't make a difference anyways, whether or not he said sorry to whoever. Whether or not he meant it. He couldn't be spared from his worst nightmares coming to life for the rest of perpetuity, there was no chance there was no other opportunity for him. After all..._

_He was already in Hell._

_The deep cackling of a monstrous voice violated his burning ears. "Welcome to your new home... Envy."_

_._

_._


End file.
